No puedes hacerme esto
by Puroppu
Summary: [Traduccion]Roy Mustang no actua como siempre...Un dia,llama diciendo que esta enfermo y le pide a Hawkeye que Ed vaya a su casa para entregarle 1 reporte pero.. que es? ¿ un círculo de transmutación humana? ¿que estas tramando, roy? royxed!


No puedes hacerme esto... 

Era inusual ver al general tan devoto con algo. Todos los días , se centraba en sus papeleos y terminaba todo antes del almuerzo ( un gran logro para cualquiera, pero viniendo de Mustang, esto era un milagro) Luego, se retiraba y desaparecía en medio de una selva de libros.

Muchos de los oficiales estaban sorprendidos al ver tal cambio de comportamiento en el general, sobretodo Riza, que empezaba a preocuparse. A Roy NUNCA le gustó trabajar. Que le hizo querer hacerlo ahora?

Ya se lo había preguntado una vez, pero él la evadio, diciendo que " tenia cosas más importantes que hacer".

Ed, por otro lado, no podía estar más feliz. No más llamadas para pelear, y lo mejor de todo, no más bromas pesadas acerca de su altura. Aunque, de cierto modo le inquietaba el cambio brusco del comportamiento de Roy. Le preguntó a Riza al respecto¿en que andaba ahora Roy Mustang, pero ella le dio la misma respuesta que el general le había dado "Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer". La expresión de Riza era de preocupación cuando le dijo esto a Ed.

oooOOOooooOOOOO

Todo era perfecto. Roy colocó la tiza en la mesa, cerca del teléfono. Se sacudió las manos y se levantó.

Aquella mañana, él había llamado a la oficina, diciendo que estaba enfermo y que no podía ir, y que por favor enviaran a Ed a entregar su reporte.

Ed había aceptado de mala gana ir, después de ser "convencido" por el arma de Riza.

tOC TOc - El sonido producido por el choque del automail de Ed con la madera era inconfundible.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando Ed estaba a punto de tocar nuevamente.

- Aqui está el estúpido reporte, general - dijo, mientras le mostraba al general los papeles.

- Entra, fullmetal.

- ¡Oye, yo no quiero entrar a tu...! espera... no luces enfermo - Ed fulminó a Roy con la mirada.

- No lo estoy. Podrías por favor.. - Roy se retiró, dejando a un Ed confundido frente a la puerta abierta de su casa.

Ed dió un zapataso al suelo, mostrando su desagrado y luego se resigno a seguir a Roy. Echó un vistaso alrededor de la esquina en donde Mustang estaba parado, muy cerca de un grande y complicado círculo en el suelo. Le hecho una mirada, luego, lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de lo que era:

Un círculo de transmutación humana.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? - exclamó, señalando el círculo.

- Seguro que puedes reconocerlo, Fullmetal- respondio Roy.

-¡Por supuesto¿Que crees que soy¿Un idiota?

Roy reprimió sus deseos de decir que si.

-General, que trata de hacer¡está actuando como un idiota!

- Si, se que lo soy... - dijo Roy, asintiendo y sonriendo secamente - No te preocupes... todo va a estar bien.

Edward cayó inconsciente al suelo al sentir un golpe en la nuca. Roy intentó cargarlo y se sorprendió ligeramente al notar cuanto pesaba Fullmetal, pero luego recordó que era por sus miembros de acero. El general llevó al muchacho al centro del círculo con mucho cuidado de no borrar ninguna de las lineas . Luego, se hizo para atrás. Su mirada estaba fija en el inconsciente Ed. Luego recordó que no había más tiempo que perder y suspirando, se inclinó y puso ambas manos al pie del círculo, activándolo.

Una brillante luz dorada empezó a cubrir a Ed. Roy no podía ver que sucedía debido al enorme brillo, pero sabía que todo iba bien. Casi podía sentir los miembros de acero de Ed desaparecer.

ooOOOOooooooo-

Ed, adolorido, recobró la conciencia. Sus partes de automail estaban siendo destruidas. La alquimia había alcanzado también las conexiones de sus brazos y piernas, destruyéndolas también y ocasionando una mueca de dolor por parte de Ed, quien reprimía sus deseos de gritar. Pero luego no pudo más, y un grito lleno de dolor salió de su garganta.

Y luego... todo cesó... No más dolor... no más luces doradas...

Con un gruñido de dolor, Ed se levantó. Estaba confundido y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Estaba a punto de poner su mano sobre su cabeza cuando notó que esta ya no era de metal, sino de carne y hueso.

-¿Porqué mi automail...? ...no... ¡no puede ser! – Edward no podía dejar de observar su brazo, que ahora era completamente humano. Movió su pierna. Pudo sentir el roce de el pantalón con su piel. Su piel... - ... no puede... ¿cómo? – El joven alquimista puso su atención en Roy – Mustang.. ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste?

El otro alquimista se encontraba en el suelo. Sereno... como si estuviera durmiendo.

-... General, no me diga que se quedó dormido...

¿general?

¿General?

¡ROY!"

Edward se acercó rápidamente a Roy. Puso su mano sobre la boca del general. No sintió su respiración. Colocó su mano en el cuello del general... no había pulso.

-Mierda... no, no por favor.. ¡vamos!

El cuerpo de Ed empezó a temblar con fuerza, sobretodo sus manos. Trató de calmarse así mismo hablando.

- Vamos... debe haber un modo... ¡Usaré alquimia! – pero una voz en su interior le decía que no habría suficiente tiempo para conseguir los materiales necesarios. Ed siguió pensando en que podía hacer. Rápidamente, se puso de pie y cogió el teléfono. Sus dedos temblaban mientras marcaba el número de emergencias. Lo único que atinó a decir fue¡Rápido! . Luego, regresó al lado de Roy. – Para cuando lleguen, va a ser demasiado tarde...No¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer!

Ed puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Roy y lo presionó tan fuerte como pudo. Se escuchó un desagradable crujido. Ed no desistió y siguió intentándolo. Luego, con un poco de vacilación, Edward posó sus labios sobre los de Roy y le dio respiración de boca a boca. Luego, siguió presionando el pecho de Roy, pero nada sucedió. Repitió el proceso muchas veces sin éxito alguno. La visión de Ed pronto se empezaba a nublar debido a las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

- No puedes estar muerto... Juré que iba a matarte, pero nunca quise hacerlo... vamos, no quiero que mueras...

Ed hizo un intento más, pero nada sucedió.

- ¡Maldita sea! Él no esta muerto... - dijo con voz ronca mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas – No puedes estar muerto.

Le dio dos respiraciones más.

- Vamos.. Roy, por favor... te necesito...

Diez minutos después, Ed colapsó sobre el cuerpo de Roy. Sin aire y medio delirante. Su visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas.

-por favor, no... tienes que reaccionar, no puedes morir..

Dos minutos después, los doctores los encontraron así.

OOooooOOOoooo

Después de que se llevaran el cadáver, Edward encontró un papel con su nombre cerca del teléfono, pero no lo abrió hasta el día del funeral.

Ahora me acuesto para descansar 

_Rezo al señor que mi alma ha de cuidar_

_Y si muero antes de despertar_

_Rezo al señor que mi alma ha de tomar_

_Camina hacia el sol, Fullmetal. No estas aún lo suficientemente cerca para que tus alas se quemen. _

_Adiós, Edward._

_Roy._

Había una nota debajo escrita con letra desordenada y de derecha a izquierda que decía:

Te amo 

- Tú... bastardo – Ed le susurró a la lápida – Te vas sin siquiera decirme adiós cara a cara... Siempre supe que te odiaba.

Unas tibias lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Edward , mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba sus ojos. Lo bueno era que nadie estaba ahí para verlo llorar.

De pronto, sintió una cálida mano rozar su mejilla , limpiando así sus lágrimas.

" Fullmetal... Edward, nunca te dejaría solo"

Edward puso rápidamente su mano sobre su mejilla, pero sólo pudo sentir su propia piel. Se dio la vuelta pero no había nadie aparte de él.

**Olas.. espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto.. la traducción no es exacta, muchas cosas las puse con mis propias palabras, y también omití cosas que no etendí jej **

**la autora es ryuunorenkinjutsushi y el titulo original es " You can´t do this" (no puedes hacer esto) ... q lo cambie, xq sonaba mas dramático "no puedes hacerme esto" jeje weno, el fic tiene un 2do episodio... pero no se si traducirlo xq no lo entiendo bien, a menos q alguien con mejor manejo dl ingles que yo lo entienda y me ayude jeje**

**  
el poema... cambié 1 poco la traducción para que rime.. como en su versión en ingles, la traducción exacta sería...:  
**_Now I lay me down to sleep/ **ahora me acuesto para dormir**_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep /**rezo al señor para que cuide mi alma**_

_And if I die before I wake / **y si muero antes de despertar**_

_I pray the Lord my soul to take/ **rezo al señor para que tome mi alma**_

**Bueno, eso es todo.. byee cuídense! Y lamento la mala traducción(que mas parece una adaptación en vez de una traducción fiel), para los que han leido el original...solo quería que leyeran este fic jeje xq a mi m gusto mucho en verdad (me dio mucha penita TT) y espero que a uds tb**

**Byee**


End file.
